Forever In A Glance
by AwkwardCat16
Summary: When Catalina Swan moves with her twin sister Bella to the rainy town of Forks, Washington, she isn't expecting much. She certainly isn't expecting the intense feelings elicited by one Jasper Hale, or the dangers surrounding his dark secrets.


**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, then it isn't mine and most likely belongs to Stephanie Meyer...I'm just having fun**

* * *

I'd never given much thought to how I would die. But dying in the arms of someone I loved, well that seems like a good way to go. My name is Catalina Swan, and this is my story.

* * *

Catalina Swan let out a soft sigh as she pressed her forehead to the chilled cruiser windowpane. Though every bump in the road jostled her head she kept her gaze fixed out the window, surveying as much of she could of her new home.

It was very green, as far as the eye could see. Green, and _wet_ and foggy. Polar opposites from her hometown of Phoenix, which was all arid desert and the unforgiving sun. She wasn't too sure she minded the change, but only time would be able to tell for certain. Soft voices interrupted her internal musings and the brunette turned her attention towards the front of the police cruiser as she focused on the conversation between her father and older sister.

Her dad was being awkward in his attempts at small talk, and Bella's stilted answers weren't helping anything. Catalina rolled her eyes as her sister effectively shut down the conversation with her one-word responses and decided to help her father out. Leaning forward to press against the mesh paneling in the back of the cruiser Catalina opened her mouth.

"Hey dad, I just wanted to ask how work was going, did you ever find out who was behind all of those lumber thefts?" The case in question had still been unsolved the last time she had called her father 2 weeks before. Looking grateful for the change in topic, the chief nodded with a smile.

"Oh no Cat, the perp is still out there. We're chasing down some solid leads though." As he finished speaking the cruiser finally pulled onto the familiar but foreign street where their new home would be. Catalina watched as her father's two-story white house came into view and silently marveled at similar it was to her memories. It had been over three years since she had been back to Forks, since Bella's fit when they were 14 that caused them to have to meet with their father in California instead of his hometown, and she could honestly say that she had missed it.

Catalina was not much like Bella, even though they were fraternal twins. She loved her father and preferred his company to her mothers, as awful as that sounded. She liked Forks too, it was secluded and peaceful and cloudy to Phoenix's sprawling, chaotic city, and oppressive sun. She'd had enough of the sunshine, it was nice to be able to sink into the shadows for a while. Pulled out of her thoughts once again, but this time by her father's gruff "well, here we are." Catalina opened her door and stepped out onto the wet gravel driveway, almost hitting her sister as she straightened up. With a mumbled apology she sidestepped Bella and walked around to the back of the car, where her father already had the trunk popped and was grabbing ahold of their bags.

"I got these, thanks though Dad" she smiled as she took her two duffels from her father's hands and turned to walk into the house. Bella was already inside, with a death clutch on the little potted cactus in her hands as she stared around the living room, though she turned when she heard Catalina's entrance. She gave her sister a smile, though it looked strained. Cat knew that the move was much harder on her sister than her, and returned a much larger grin in an attempt to be reassuring that they were doing the right thing by being in Forks. She opened her mouth to verbalize this but her father's heavy tread behind her caught her tongue. He stepped past her and Bella and began to lead the way upstairs.

Bella got the room that the two girls used to share, with the only upgrades being a queen-sized bed instead of the two twins, and a little desk tucked into the corner with a computer monitor and phone line. Catalina's was just across the hall in what had previously been her dad's home office. It was a much smaller room and lacked the character and warmth of Bella's but her dad had added a nice full-sized bed and a little desk, as well as a dresser and an end table with a lamp, so she would be just fine. Cat figured with a coat of paint and some pictures on the walls, it would start to feel like home in no time. She turned to thank her father and with a muttered "you're welcome" and a quick kiss against the top of her head he had left her to get unpacked and settled in

After unpacking most of her clothes into the dresser and little closet space, Catalina was distracted by the very loud rumble of a truck in the driveway. Exiting her room she met up with Bella in the hall and together the sisters walked down the stairs and looked out the open front door to see what was going on.

What was going on was apparently a behemoth of a truck that had been driven by a vaguely familiar native American man in a wheelchair and a long-haired youth that had to be his son. Their dad was standing in the driveway shaking hands with the man in the wheelchair, smiling and laughing. He turned his head to see his daughters standing in the doorway and motioned them out. "Bells! Cat! You guys remember Billy Black and his son Jacob?"

Nodding slowly, Catalina extended her hand and smiled as the names triggered a flood of childhood memories. "Sure we do, Bella and I used to hang out with your girls all the time Mr. Black, and Jacob made mud pies with us." As both the men laughed in remembrance Catalina turned her attention towards the boy in question, who was blushing and rubbing the back of his head, his eyes focused on Bella. Apparently, some childhood crushes didn't fade.

Getting back to the business at hand her dad patted the side of the truck and told the girls that it was theirs, well, Bella's. Cat didn't have her license, having been too freaked out to drive ever since a minor incident with the side of a building. But hey, everyone mistakes the gas for the break occasionally, right? After Bella shocked the hell out of Catalina by showing some actual, unmistakable _joy_ over her orange monstrosity, Catalina begged off and decided to return inside to finish getting settled.

By the time she was done unpacking entirely, her dad had returned from dropping the Blacks back in La Push and it was time for a family dinner at her dad's favorite diner. Once that was over and the family was back at home Cat decided to have a shower and turn in early. Thankfully she and Bella were on different hair wash schedules, and she didn't have to fight for the hot water tonight. Once that was all done she double checked that she had everything she needed for school the next day before turning in, a nervous feeling settling into the pit of her stomach. Tomorrow would be her first day at Forks High School, and something deep in her heart kept warning her that it would change her life, forever.

* * *

The blaring of the alarm woke Catalina bright and early the next morning and she blindly smacked her hand against the end table until the alarm shut off. Groaning, she opened her eyes and stared blearily up to the ceiling, trying to process the start of the new day. She rolled out of bed and stuffed her feet into a pair of socks before throwing on a hoodie and making her way out of her room.

Bella was already in the bathroom, and Cat new she had at least 20 minutes before it would be free so she decided to head downstairs and start on making her morning cup of tea, and to possibly find something for breakfast.

After rummaging in the cupboards Catalina triumphantly held up an ancient-looking tea kettle, no doubt a relic left behind from when her mother still lived there. She rinsed it out and filled it before popping it on the stove and turning the burner on. While the water was heating, she looked through the fridge and cupboards deciding what to eat, and what Bella might like as well. Eventually, she settled on a bowl of instant oatmeal and went about fixing it for herself, leaving a box of cereal on the table for her sister. Once she'd finished eating and her bowl was rinsed and put away Catalina made her way back up the stairs, tea in hand to find that the bathroom was now vacant and she was free to go about her morning.

Her routine didn't take very long. Her morning routine consisted of a very simple wash face, brush teeth and hair, then apply some mascara and be good to go. Concealer was used only when a particularly bad breakout occurred, though luckily those were rare for either of the Swan sisters.

After finishing up in the bathroom and throwing on her basic high waisted jean and long sleeved v neck t shirt with hooded jacket combo Cat slung her backpack over her shoulder and headed downstairs, still filled with trepidation for the day ahead.

Bella was already waiting by the front door, their father by her side sliding his gun into the holster. They looked as if they had been standing in awkward silence for a while, and both looked relieved to see her.

"Hey Bella, you ready to go?" the question was met with an eager nod from her sister and, after exchanging goodbyes and well wishes with their dad the two exited the house and beelined for the truck. After Cat had nearly had to jump into the giant thing, Bella started her up and they were off. Several minutes had passed in silence before Catalina decided that she needed to exchange some actual words with her twin.

"So, how are you feeling about today? Because I have to tell you, I'm kind of freaking out a little bit." Bella took her eyes off the road to study her for a second before responding.

"This town is so small, I just know everyone's going to be staring at us and talking to us. I'm just not looking forward to the attention, or trying to make friends. Plus I just have this feeling like-" here she cut herself off, shaking her head as if to clear it and keeping her eyes focused on the road.

"Feeling like what?" It was unusual for Bella to sound so unsure, so Catalina decided to press.

"I don't know Cat, it sounds so stupid but I just have this feeling like everything is going to change, in a bigger way then just switching high schools. It almost feels like our lives are never going to be the same."

Cat turned her head to look out the window pondering her sister's words for the rest of their journey to their new school.

* * *

"Where's the high fences and metal detectors and general institutional feel?" Bella questioned in surprise as the two pulled up to the small maroon building labeled _Front Office_. Catalina was also shocked at the small collection of tiny buildings that apparently made up their new high school. She knew Forks High only had a little over 350 students but this was a different set up than any school she'd ever heard of. Sharing a dubious glance with her sister the two walked into the front office.

Inside was a plump middle-aged woman with a kind face who looked up with a wide smile when the sisters walked in. "Oh hello there, how can I help you?"

"Uh my name's Isabella Swan and this is my Sister Catalina, we are new and starting today," Bella practically mumbled the words but judging by the widening of the secretary's smile she heard her just the same.

"Oh yes, the Chief's daughters! Well, I have your schedules right here as well as maps of the school. You'll find its really very simple to find each of the classrooms, as each building has its number written very largely above the door. Now just remember to please get your schedule signed by every teacher and return it here at the end of the day. I hope you girls have a lovely first day here and welcome to Forks High!" The bubbly secretary was smiling at them so genuinely that both girls felt obliged to return it before thanking her and leaving.

They quickly made their way back to the truck and drove around to the student parking which, with the exception of a rather shiny Volvo, was filled with cars as old as theirs. Bella parked and they both took a moment to compare schedules, saddening when they realized that they shared no classes and would only be able to eat lunch together. They weren't even in the same buildings together at any point during the day.

With fifteen minutes before classes were set to begin Catalina gave her sister a reassuring smile and made her way to building 5 for her calculus class. Cat was a class above Bella in mathematics and knew she would most likely have the class with a senior or two, the same as with her American History class.

Catalina found the classroom rather easily, and entered with the general flow of students, the majority of whom were giving her curious looks. She quickly made her way to the teacher's desk and introduced herself before asking him to sign her schedule, thankful when he allowed her to take her seat without making her say anything about herself to the class. She chose a seat about halfway back the classroom next to the window and quickly went about getting her stuff out and getting ready to take notes. An excited voice chirping out a hello made her stop. Turning her head she found one of the most beautiful girls she had ever seen staring at her with brilliant golden eyes. The girl had spiky black hair, snow white skin, and elfin features and gave off a manic, pixie-like energy. Currently, she was staring right at Catalina.

"Hi! I haven't seen you around here before which means you must be one of the Swan sisters. What's your name?" Still stunned by the sheer level of energy the girl emanated it took Cat a minute to respond.

"Um, my name is Catalina, my sister is Isabella." Here the pixie smiled even brighter.

"Oh! Catalina, that's so pretty! My name is Alice Cullen, if you have any questions or you need help finding any of your classes just let me know!" After forcing out a thank you, Cat was thankful when the teacher cleared his throat to signal the beginning of class, since that meant she didn't have to respond with anything else. She wasn't exactly put off by the girl's friendliness, but it had been an intense experience and she wasn't quite sure how to react.

Calculus flew by, as did biology, French and English and before Catalina knew it she was making her way towards the Cafeteria, happy to have the day almost over with. Walking in Catalina quickly spotted her twin sitting at a table surrounded by people, though she was pleased to see that Bella was obviously saving the spot to her immediate left. She quickly walked over and plopped down next to her sister, who gave her a smile of relief once she saw her.

"Hey Bells, how were your classes?" The question left her mouth before she could stop it, even though she knew she should have introduced herself to the other kids at the table first, she wanted to make sure Bella was doing alright.

"They were fine Cat, I'm sitting at a table with other people, aren't I? Cat this is Jessica, Angela, Mike, Eric, Tyler, and Lauren. Everyone this is my sister Catalina." As she pointed each person out, a nod was exchanged though after everyone was introduced the curly headed brunette known as Jessica seemed eager to launch into questions.

"Hi Cat, wow that is _such_ a cool name. I'm Jessica as you heard. So you guys are twins? Because besides being brunettes you guys don't really look anything alike." Internally rolling her eyes at the question she had heard a million times before and already emotionally exhausted from how ridiculously _bubbly_ this girl was, Catalina just forced an outward smile.

"We're fraternal." She gritted out and left it at that, looking down to start eating her food, leaving an awkward pause in her wake. Just when she thought it would never end, Bella seemed to visibly perk up next to her and with a tone, Catalina had never heard in her voice she asked, "Who're they?". Looking up to see what had her sister so interested Catalina had to mentally pause because _oh my god._

Striding down the middle of the cafeteria floor were hands down the most beautiful people she had ever seen no question. All pale-skinned, with perfect bone structure and all appearing to be golden eyed. Leading the pack was a blonde bombshell who had her hand linked with a very tall, heavily muscled brunette. Then came a leaner, more boyish looking guy with coiffed bronze hair. Alice followed him humming to herself as she basically danced across the cafeteria floor and following her was- _holy shit._

 _This_ was the best looking man she had ever seen without even thinking about it. It was like he had been designed with Catalina's "Physical specifications of the perfect man" in mind. From his jaw-length wavy blonde hair, obviously, well-muscled physique and tall height to the sharp line of his jaw and straight line of his nose he was physically perfect and she could not for the life of her look away. She tracked the groups movements to when they sat down at an empty table at the back of the cafeteria and only Jessica's mocking laughter snapped her out of it.

"Those are the Cullens. Dr. Cullens adopted children. He's this super young and successful doctor who adopted five teenagers with his wife a few years ago. Rosalie and Emmett are the ones who were holding hands. They are, like, _together_ together, how weird is that? Alice is the weird short one, Jasper is the blonde one who looks like he's in pain. They _were_ together until like two months ago, but we are all pretty sure they broke things off and how awkward must that be, living in the same house and everything? Anyways the _super_ gorgeous one is Edward, and he's single but trust me, don't get your hopes up. Apparently, no-one here is good enough for him." The last sentence was spoken with remembered bitterness, though Catalina was still stuck on a few other aspects of Jessica's little rant.

Apparently, man out of her dreams was named Jasper and had dated Alice but they'd broken up? Also Jessica had-hang on. Frowning, Catalina turned her head towards Jessica.

"Why did you call Alice weird?" The question elicited a few snickers from several others at the table. Jessica leaned towards her conspiratorially to whisper her response.

"Because she _is._ Shes always humming and singing to herself and sometimes she just zones out for no reason at all. Like she's having fits or something." Looking satisfied with the gossip she had just spilled Jessica leaned back, looking at Catalina like she expected her to suddenly understand. Huffing, Cat leaned back and angrily crossed her arms.

"So? Maybe she has a medical condition or something, but it's not nice to talk about people like that. Alice was very nice when she introduced herself earlier, and sorry but I don't really feel like sitting around listening to you talk about her. Sorry Bells, but I'm going to head to class early. I'll meet you at the truck later." With her final words, she stood up and slung her bag over her shoulder, grabbing her tray and dumping it in the trash before she exited, passing by the Cullen table as she did so. She shot a small smile at Alice which was returned, but she didn't notice the sudden stiffening of the blonde man, whose dark eyes tracked her out of the door.

* * *

 **AN: Okay...sooo...bear with me here. If anyone is reading either of my other works in progress I am sorry that I'm putting this out there before updating those. I just rewatched all of the twilights recently then had a craving for Jasper fanfic and thus...this story was born? Please comment any constructive criticism and if you want to see more. Ummm...hope you enjoyed?K thanks bye.**


End file.
